Call of the Wild
by MidoriReika
Summary: Kakashi is in the woods one day when he finds a girl who was rased from dogs. Now he has to deal with a stubern girl a smart mouth dog and a certain dog boy being in love with his ward. Kiba/OC. Dead untill further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Okay! For "Burning Leaves" (Sequel to "True Love! Or is it?") I asked Kimmi if she wanted a character. She said yes and I gave he the singles list. Kimmi decided to pick Kiba and thus Kaya was born! I love Kimmi with this kind of thing! I asked for a bio so she gave me an EXTREMELY detailed description along with a drawing. She even told me Kaya's bra and pantie size. I obviously get permission from Kimmi before putting anything up involving Kaya! I think she's a little annoyed with on how fast I write the stories however. ^^;**

**ENJOY!**

**--**

Many years ago a couple were walking through woods with their beautiful daughter. The toddler had midnight blue hair and gray eye's.

Unfortunately a ninja from the rock village mistaken the couple for for an enemy ninja. Only the toddler was left alive. A wild dog found the toddler and raised her as her own.

Eighteen years later

Kakashi Hatake, current Hokakge (1), was in the woods reading his porn while his shadow clone did all the Hokage work. He had a strange feeling he was going to get bit in the ass. Finally, Kakashi decided to go back to the village.

When he got up, something bit him in the ass. He tuned his head to see a western highland terrier hanging from his ass.

"ZIPPER NO! BAD DOG! WE DO NOT EAT PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY NOT THE ASS!" a girl yelled

"Sowey" Zipper said mouth still full of Kashi ass. (2)

Zipper let go of the copy nins hot Hokage ass and went over to the girl.

"Man with mask and tasty ass!" She yelled. "What is your name?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake"

"Your the copy cat ninja?"

"Yep! Why don't you come with me? Live in Konaha. You can bring Zipper."

"What about my fox Vixen and wolf Luna?"

"Of course"

"I'll trust you since your the copy ninja" she said. "My name is Kaya. (3) I was raised by dogs and don't know my last name."

Kakashi got a good look at the girl. She was wearing animal skin that barly covered her. Kaya's hair was midnight blue and had gray eyes. Her boobs where pretty big too.

"Come on Kaya"

Kakashi Kaya Zipper Vixen and Luna all went into the village. When he got to the office his shadow clone left in a cloud of smoke. Kaya jumped about twenty feet.

"Shinzun I need you to get Kurenai Sarutobi (4) here and I want you to babysit for her till her mission is done" he said through a loud speaker.

"Yes Kakashi-sama"

A few minutes later a curly haired woman entered the room.

"Yes hokage-sama?"

"Kurenai, I would like you to meet Kaya. i found her in the woods and she will be my young ward for the time being. Your mission is to get her some clothes including underwear. I will give you five million ryo so she may have a full wardrobe"

"yes sir"

Taking Kaya shopping was, well, interesting. she had no clue what any of her sizes were. Eventually she got some fish net shirts a tube top over shirt and some booty shorts.

The hardest thing was getting her underwear. Kaya had never worn underwear before. Not only that but it took awhile to find a thirty eight D bra(5) that she would wear. Kurenai had to spend around five hours explaining why you need to wear under clothes to begin with.

Finally Kurenai was able to get her to wear normal clothes. Kurenai then took her to a salon. they fixed her knotted hair. Untangled it was the same lengh as Rapunzel's. They chopped it off to around her waist. Kaya finally looked like a semi-sophisticated human being.

When she got back to Kakashis place he looked her over.

"Good job Kurenai" he said approvingly.

"Never again will I take her shopping"

Kakashi looked at Kaya.

"Your stubbern arn't you?"

"As an ass" Zipper said.(6)

That would be why I guess"

Zipper went over and sniffed Kaya.

"You don't smell like Kaya no more!"

"They make you bathe in this place" she pointed out.

"Well we should get some rest. Thank you Kurenai"

Kurenai grumbled and went home to her baby. Tomarrow was going to be a long day.

--

**1. The villagers already consider him more of a Hokage then Dnazo anyway!**

**2. LOL HE'S A GRANOLA BAR!**

**3. Kaya means a bed to rest on, a friend who would take the shirt off their back to help someone**

**4. KURENAI WAS MARRIED TO ASUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5. Kimmi gave so Foamy used!**

**6. Obsesion with ass much!**

**THERE KIM! ARE YOU HAPPY? I KILLED MY FINGER FINISHING THIS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I don't own Naruto. In fact I don' even LIKE Naruto anymore, but I wrote this fan fiction for Kim so GOD DAMMIT I'M GOING TO FINISH IT! *angry game face***

**So now that my Foamy moment is over, it's time to tell ya'll why I fell off the face of the planet and into a black hole. Firstly, I lost the binder this was in and had to find it. ^^; I found it the night after graduation practice while cleaning out all the shit that I don't need/want that I found all the way back from my Catholic school days (basically middle school shit some of which was about God, Jesus, or way I suck at everything I do) and now have two bags of trash and a garbage bag and a half of things that need to be donated. Secondly, I just haven't had time to update ANYTHING! The only reason I got "Life of Scorpious Malfoy" up was because I wrote that for a class. I've had project after project fallowed by senior exams. Now that I'm a high school grad I have time. So between now and the time I get a job/go to collage I'm hoping to: get my room organized, get rid of some of my posters and replace them with different ones, finish this fan fiction, post my Lea/Isa, get at least three more chapters of LHoW up, and take my siblings to Chucky Cheese like I promised two or three summers ago. WISH ME LUCK!**

Team Kurenai were hedding to the Hokage office to inform him of how their mission went.

"I'm telling you, I'm NEVER getting married," Kiba said. "That bride was a bitch."

"It was her big day Kiba-kun" Hinata stated.

"Well yeah but that's not a very good reason."

"You two are ignoring me again," Shino moped.

Kiba started to get a smell of something amazing. He wasn't sure what it was only that it was amazing.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"No" Hinata said.

"Thought not but wow this smell is amazing" **(A/N: Don't you just love Kiba's wide vocabulary**?)

As they got closer to the Hokage Tower, the smell got stronger. Kiba wondered if Sakura got a new perfume. The three got to the tower and made their way to the Hokage's office.

when the entered, Kiba glanced over to Kaya. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Kiba, please stop gandering at my ward," Kakashi said.

"What?" he asked.

"Mever mind. How did the mission go?"

As Shino and Hinata breifed Kakashi on the mission, Kiba caught the smell again. He then fallowed his nose right between Kaya's boobs.

"Excuse me," Kaya said. "Will you please get the fuck out of my boobs?"

He backed up.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka"

"Kaya"

"So do you want to-"

"Go away"

Kiba was dragged away by Akumaru. Kaya wasn't interested in humans at the moment. Kakashi was the only one she trusted.

After the work day was finished, Kaya and Kakashi walked home together.

"Kakashi what was wrong with that guy?"

"I guess he thought you smelled amazing"

"Really"

"I guess"

They got home to hear Zipper yelling at other dogs.

"Hey! Stop eating cat food! Your a God damn dog!"

"Does he do that?"

"Sometimes"

Zipper was the alphamale so always tried to lead everyone and everything.

"Zipper! Get down from the window!" Kaya yelled.

Zipper stared at her. Then, reluctently, got down.

"Thank you"

"So Kaya, how are you likeing the civilized world?" Kakashi asked.

"It sucks! There's too many pervs! And what the hell is THAT!" she said pointing to Kakashi's bookshelf.

"Well, the top two are dirty novels, the third shelf is henti, fourth is yuri and the bottom self is yaoi."

"Okay, I know what a dirty novel is but whats yaoi, yuri and henti?"

"NANI! YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"No."

"There pornographic mangas," he explained. "Henti is man and woman, yuri is two girls and yaoi is two men."

"Never heard of it."

Kakashi pulled of of his henti books of the self and handed it to her.

"Read and learn my young ward"

**JESUS CHRIST I FININISHED IT! STOP HITTING GIANT STATUES MADE OF COTTAGE CHEESE OF YOURSELF WITH LIGHTNING! No seriously where I'm from there used to be a giant Jesus statue that looked like it was made from cottage cheese (everyone else says butter but butter isn't WHITE it has a yellow tint) and it was recently struck down by lightning. ANYWAY! If you didn't catch the Sweeney Todd referince then please look for it...Kim and I thought it was pretty epic *shrug* **


	3. Apology

**So even though everything is written out, I fucking hate Naruto, I'm so lazy to type, and the fact that I've gone thourgh 4 computers in one week I just DON'T have the motavation to finish the fan fic...sorry guys**


End file.
